


Мозаика

by Nataliny



Category: Torchwood
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-08-27
Updated: 2008-08-27
Packaged: 2018-03-20 13:31:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3652179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nataliny/pseuds/Nataliny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Если бы Йанто спросили, что он думает о Джеке Харкнессе, он бы ответил: «Он мой босс».<br/>Если бы Йанто спросил себя об этом сам, он бы ответил: «Он мой».<br/>На самом деле, правильным ответом на этот вопрос было бы: «Без него меня нет».</p>
            </blockquote>





	Мозаика

Если бы Йанто спросили, что он думает о Джеке Харкнессе, он бы ответил: «Он мой босс».  
Если бы Йанто спросил себя об этом сам, он бы ответил: «Он мой».  
На самом деле, правильным ответом на этот вопрос было бы: «Без него меня нет». 

***

Йанто собирает свою жизнь как паззл, бесконечный паззл без угловых деталей, где каждый новый фрагмент одновременно завершает предыдущий и начинает следующий. Не все детали подходят друг другу, некоторые до сих пор отложены в сторону в ожидании частей, которые послужат проводником между ними и общим целым. 

***

\- Что мы будем делать? – спрашивает Йанто, садясь в машину рядом с Джеком.  
\- Убьем парочку инопланетных тварей, выпьем пива, съедим пиццу, займемся сексом на столе в моем кабинете. Ты ведь хочешь, Йанто?  
\- Я могу выбрать любое из списка?  
\- Нет, это комплект. Впрочем, если ты не хочешь, часть в моем кабинете можем убрать, - лукаво улыбается Джек, поглаживая пальцами ствол пистолета.  
\- Нет-нет, я вовсе не… - неловко начинает Йанто, пока Джек не прерывает его, притягивая к себе за шею и засовывая язык ему в рот.  
\- Вот и отлично. Идем. 

***

Джек и он в подворотне за кинотеатром. Какое, к черту, может быть кино, когда рядом с тобой Джек Харкнесс – гребаный капитан Джек Харкнесс, улыбающийся так, что хочется сразу же засадить ему. Прямо в эти изогнутые красные губы. Или в зад, выкрутив назад руки и вжав лицом в стену, чтобы вырывался и сопротивлялся. И не просто хочется, а необходимо, сейчас, немедленно. И никто, даже Йанто, всегда такой спокойный и холодный Йанто не может удержать себя в руках.  
Пять минут с начала сеанса, еще только чертова реклама, а Йанто уже произносит:  
\- Давай выйдем, Джек.  
\- Передумал смотреть фильм? – ухмыляется в ответ Джек, опуская руку на колено Джонсу.  
\- Нет, просто… Выйдем. 

Джек сидит на асфальте, широко расставив колени и прислонившись спиной к каменной стене. Он улыбается своей развратной, блядской улыбкой, которая снова и снова сводит с ума всех окружающих, не оставляя им не единого шанса, и поглаживает себя между ног. У Йанто уже звенят яйца, а член горячий и твердый, будто раскаленный камень. Он расстегивает брюки и чуть приспускает белье, а потом становится между ног Джека, пальцами приподнимает его подбородок и заставляет прислониться затылком к стене. 

Это даже не минет – Йанто просто трахает Джека в рот, упершись ладонями в стену ритмично двигая бедрами, а Джек стонет вокруг его члена, ерзает и гладит себя, комкая пальцами ворот рубашки и чертову крепкую застежку на брюках.  
\- Помочь, сэр? – Йанто чуть заметно задыхается, отстраняясь от Джека, склоняется над ним и методично принимается расстегивать пуговицы на рубашке.  
\- Ччеерт, быстрее, - выдыхает Харкнесс, шире расставляя ноги и пытаясь стянуть брюки вниз, так и не расстегнув пуговицу, - Быстрее, Йанто. 

Джек не умеет ждать. Его время бесконечно, но он боится потерять каждую секунду. Сначала Йанто думал, что дело во взрывном характере Джека. Но чем дольше он наблюдает за ним, тем четче вырисовывается картина. Джек проживает каждое мгновение своей жизни, как будто оно последнее. Временами Йанто кажется, что Харкнессу просто очень хочется в это поверить. 

Джек рычит и дергается, подаваясь назад, пока Йанто рывками вбивается в него сзади, теребит и сжимает соски, царапает и мнет кожу, оставляя пятна и кровоподтеки, которые не задержатся на теле Джека дольше десяти секунд. Они оба мокрые, как мыши, пот катится со лба и застилает глаза, Йанто уже почти на пределе, но Джеку все мало. Он мотает головой и без остановки требует еще. Еще быстрее, еще сильнее, еще глубже, еще ярче, еще, еще, еще. Толчки становятся все беспорядочнее и грубее, а звуки, вырывающиеся из горла Джека, все ниже и громче. У Йанто перехватывает дыхание, когда Харкнесс еще шире расставляет ноги и сжимает зад. Давай же, ну, еще немного, давай. Йанто опускает руку вниз и просовывает ее между их телами, массируя местечко за яйцами Джека и царапая его мошонку. Джек кричит и бьется в руках Йанто, пока они оба не кончают и не валятся на мокрый асфальт.  
\- Ухх, это было круто, - ухмыляясь, произносит Джек, когда они наконец приходят в себя и обретают возможность подняться на ноги.  
\- Да, - отвечает Йанто, критически осматривая измятый костюм и поправляя выбившуюся из брюк рубашку.  
\- В следующий раз выбор за мной.  
\- Снаряжение для дайвинга не пригодиться? А то я еще не успел забрать его из ремонта.  
\- Нет-нет, - смеется Джек, снова притягивая Йанто за шею и прикусывая его ухо, - Ты же знаешь, я не люблю повторяться. К тому же та рыба укусила меня за зад. И прекрати ржать, это было вовсе не смешно!  
\- Как скажешь, Джек, - утыкаясь Джеку в шею, чтобы спрятать улыбку, произносит Йанто, и напоминает себе не забыть забрать из хранилища два парашюта. Впрочем, зная склонность босса вдаваться в крайности, не помешает еще огнеупорный костюм и шахтерское снаряжение.

***

Джека невозможно удержать, он словно ускользает сквозь пальцы. Только что был здесь, и уже нет, только хлопок от захлопнувшейся двери нарушает тишину. Йанто привык ничего от него не ждать – Джек все равно приходит и уходит тогда, когда хочет, позволяет и дает все, что нравится, и если бы Йанто спросили, хотел бы он это изменить, он бы ответил: «Я никогда и ничего не хотел изменить в Джеке. Все, что мне нужно, я от него получаю». Когда имеешь дело с Джеком, нельзя забывать, что настойчивость не бывает лишней. Опасной – да, но не лишней. Если долго ждать, что-нибудь обязательно произойдет. Если что-нибудь делать, оно произойдет быстрее. 

***

Йанто хорошо помнит, когда Джек в первый раз на него сорвался. Они охотились на очередную инопланетную тварь, просочившуюся в Кардифф через разлом. Действовали по схеме – Йанто отвлекает, Джек обезвреживает. Все шло гладко: Йанто двигался быстро и уверенно, заманивая тварь в западню. Еще несколько метров – и дело сделано.  
\- Что-то не так, Джек, - едва успел произнести Джонс, прежде чем из огромного зеленого живота инопланетной зверюги полезли ее маленькие копии, брызгая во все стороны токсичным ядом.  
Одна, вторая, третья, четвертая – на двенадцатой у Йанто кончились патроны, а тринадцатая прыгнула прямо на него. Джек нажал на курок всего на долю секунды позже. Свинец прошел навылет разнеся бошку последней из них, но после того, как она успела сомкнуть свои челюсти на шее Джонса.  
\- Йанто! Йааантооо!!!  
Он слышал, как Джек зовет его. От его крика разрывалась голова. Йанто знал, что нужно ответить, Джек всегда очень сердился, когда Йанто заставлял его ждать, но тело не слушалось, отказываясь совершать даже простейшие движения.  
\- Не смей, Йанто, слышишь?! – Джек тряс его за плечи, навалившись всем весом.  
\- Джек, отойди, Джек, мне надо посмотреть, что с ним, - произнес Оуэн, пытаясь отодвинуть Джека от неподвижно лежащего на земле Джонса.  
\- Джек! Не дури, позволь Оуэну помочь.  
\- Он парализован. Тошико, дай антитоксин, - сказал Харпер, встряхивая шприц и всаживая иглу Йанто в шею, - Вуаля.  
\- Йанто, ты меня слышишь?  
\- Да, я в поряд…  
\- Больше. Никогда. Не смей. Молчать, - сквозь зубы выдавил Джек, сжимая в кулаке галстук Йанто, - Когда я зову тебя. Ты понял?!  
\- Джек, но он же не мог…  
\- Назад, Оуэн! – прорычал Харкнесс, отталкивая Харпера назад и снова склоняясь над Йанто, - Ты понял меня?! Не смей, я… Йанто?  
\- Да, сэр?  
\- Я не готов потерять тебя, - шепчет Джек, изо всех сил прижимая Джонса к груди, - Еще не готов.  
И тогда Йанто приподнимается и целует его, жадно и отчаянно, наплевав на предостерегающий окрик Оуэна и острую боль в груди, потому что знает, что сам не будет готов потерять Джека никогда.


End file.
